Blood of an Angel
by Dea-Crastinum
Summary: Sarah Vida, once witch hunter is now a vampire. She has experienced one set of twins, now she must defeat two others. One contains Aubrey, the other is herself. R&R!


_What's the difference?  
Can you feel that rain?  
Look at my tears,  
Can you feel my pain?_

_No more secrets_  
_No more lies.  
I don't want to  
Have to cry._

_Is pain real?  
Or isn't it?  
My heart can't take it,  
It's not that fit..._

_The pressure is here,  
Where are you?  
I have nothing to fear,  
I only fear you._

_No more secrets  
No more lies.  
I don't want to  
Have to cry._

I heard the door close behind me. Its sound brought suffering and pain to my ears. I was not even a foot from the door, yet I missed Christopher's warm touch. I wanted to turn around and push the door open, but I couldn't. I stared at the dark road before me and made my way down, not sure where I was heading. I stopped and looked at a house's window. I saw a faint reflection. My once blonde hair and blue eyes were now black. My tanned figure was now pale, yet more slender than my old figure. Power surged through my veins, and I felt a small connection to Christopher. I sighed inwardly, my Vida training was still strong in my mind and I could not let it go wasted.

I continued to walk down the street, my senses sharper than usual because of the fresh blood I had received. I walked toward Single Earth, and I'll never know why. I stood outside the door, not sure what I should do, knock on the door, or try to survive alone. I knocked on the door. Caryn opened the door. "Welcome to Single Earth," she said with no acknowledgement of who she was.

"Caryn," I whispered, "it's me, Sarah." Caryn's smile faded. "Sarah," she said, "what happened?" A gasp escaped her lips, "Your mother." I snickered, "You think I don't know? I am dead to my sister and mother. Christopher changed me to save my life, and for that I am grateful." "If your mother saw you, it is most likely she would not recognize you," Caryn stated, "I did not even recognize you. That is strange. Usually you can recognize any person changed by a vampire. I don't understand."

"Listen, "I said, changing the subject, "I don't want to be part of Single Earth. I want to learn to hunt and kill, the way a vampire would. I want to live up to my name." Caryn frowned, "Your name? You must change it. If you keep it Sarah, you will be recognized as a Vida. You'd be dead before you even knew what hit you." My lips wavered a bit, but I kept a straight face. "Satya," I whispered, "It means truth, and someday it will."

"Well then Satya," Caryn said without emotion, "I will find someone to teach you this, even though it pains me too. It is risking my life, and I could get disowned as well." I hugged her, this motion surprising even myself, "Even chances come out to the best ending." Caryn smiled, "Where are you staying," Caryn asked. "I didn't think of that," I admitted, "but I'll find somewhere." "Come back in three days," Caryn commanded, "someone will be here for you."

I turned and walked out the door, unsure of where I was going. But I walked on, who knows where. "Well, well," a voice muttered, "Sarah Vida." I turned slowly around. I gasped when I saw who it was. I screamed, and that was the last I remembered.

* * *

I awoke to the sent of burning candles and the feel of silk under my skin. I didn't know what had happened or where I was. Without opening my eyes, I sensed a being, a vampire, close by. I sent a small surge of power out, trying to search his mind, but found nothing. He blocked me. "For a fresh fledgling, you are strong," he stated, "but you will grow to nothing." I felt him in my head, searching my memories. I tried to push him out, but nothing happened. 

After a while, I was able to open my eyes and see my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, mostly black with little specks of colors here and there. I turned to where the vampire was sitting. "Aubrey," the word escaped my lips before I had a chance to think it over. He laughed, "No actually. I'm his twin brother, Tomas." I didn't know what to think. He looked exactly how I had heard Aubrey described, yet there was something about his expression that didn't connect.

"Can you prove it," I questioned simply. He laughed, "Satya, don't underestimate me." The bed I had been laying on cracked in two. I jumped up, barely missing the collapsing bedposts. My breaths came in heavy gasps. I turned around to look at the bed. It stood together, as if it had never been broken. I gaped at Tomas. His smile told me he was amused.

He stood and walked over to my side. Now that he was in better light, I could see he was wearing something that vampires seldom wear. He wore a white tank top which framed his muscular figure, black pants, and black high tops. On his neck he wore a cross with a rose wrapped around it, quite the opposite of Aubrey. I looked into his black eyes and they captivated me. His black hair was short and spiked in the front.

He placed his arm around me, and I stepped away, with thoughts of Christopher flowing through my mind. "Don't touch me," I forced through my teeth. Then a ridiculous thought came to mind. "How strong are you, Tomas," I drawled, trying to sound sweet. He sneered, "Do you know Risika?" That was a rhetorical question. Risika was now one of the strongest vampires because of her defeat on Aubrey, his brother.

"Of course," I replied. "I'm even more powerful than her. My brother fears me more than her," he boasted. I smiled, "Show me." Tomas face grew concentrated, and I seized my chance. My head was pounding from the excitement, and I needed to quench the bloodlust. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him in. Before he knew it, I took his blood. It was rich and think and sweeter than Christopher's. I could feel his power on my tongue.

I was only done with my second taste when threw his power at me. I had no chance to see his memories or defend myself. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I felt no pain, I was giddy and I felt somewhat more powerful from Tomas' blood. I looked up and met his glare of hate and scorn. I smiled and willed myself away. I loved the feel of wind in my body, like a fountain cleaning out my worries. I had always wandered how vampire moved like this, they flew as if they had wings, but there was nothing of them.

I found a tree in the forests out skirting New Mayhem. I fell asleep in a large oak. My dreams were haunted. I dreamed of a girl crying in the snow, but her tears froze on her cheeks. Nobody could see her pain because they believed it was snow. I dreamed of Christopher's warm embrace, and the last dream I had was 3 mirrors, side by side. As I walked down them, I saw Kristopher and Nikolas, Aubrey and Tomas, but in the last mirror, I saw Sarah and Satya. I cried in front of he mirror, but no tears would fall. So I sat there, trying to discover who I was inside.


End file.
